A vingança de Lúcifer
by Felipe Nani
Summary: Lúcifer vê o filme dele e fica irado, agora tentara provar que ele é macho e não uma bicha louca como foi mostrada no filme. Mas ele conseguira?


Olá amigos, após rever o filme do Lúcifer, o coisa ruim, eu o considerei muito homossexual, após trocar umas idéias com a Pandora Lynn, decidi fazer esta fic, onde ela me ajudou e ajudará em muita coisa.

* * *

**A vingança de Lúcifer**

Lúcifer encontrava-se chateado no Salão do seu Grande Império, ou seja, no Inferno, assistindo o Filme:

_Saint Seiya, Os guerreiros do Armagedom._

Ele assistiu ao filme inteiro incrédulo, não acreditava no que tinham feito com ele.

Lúcifer: Porr#, este filme é uma porcaria, está mais parecendo o filme dos Guerreiros da Boiolagem do que outra coisa! Vai ter viadagem assim lá na put# que o pari#! Vou mostrar ao Kurumada e a Toei Animation, a Bandai e ao Cacet# a 4, quem é Lúcifer e seus guerreiros! Pelo menos uma música digna eles poderiam ter botado, não esta porcaria!

Após ele matar todos os citados acima _(autor sai dando pulos de felicidade, pois o Seiya poderá morrer agora)_, este ficou chateado e decidiu voltar e bater nos cavaleiros de Athena, até porque queria mostrar que o filme não estava certo sobre as ações.

Lúcifer: Primeiramente me deixa chamar alguns colegas – Lúcifer pegou sua lista particular de vilões e começou a ver quem estava disponível – Apolo ainda está vivo, Hades aparecerá num futuro, Coiote ainda está atrás do papa-léguas, o malvado ainda esta sofrendo com suas malvadezas contra os ursinhos carinhosos, putz, só tem a segunda divisão!

Tuuuuu, Tuuuuu, Tuuuuu...

???:Alo amozinho!

Lúcifer: Estou a falaire com o Abel?

Abel: Depende, se você quiser um programa, está falando com o Sr. Sexy, se quiser tratar sobre crimes, aí sim sou o Abel.

Lúcifer: Bem, eu fico com a segunda opção.

Abel: Tudo bem então, você quer falar de que tipo de crimes?

Lúcifer: De dominar a Terra, acho que se enquadra num perfil de crime básico para deuses, seres superiores, malvadões, Satanás né?

Abel: Ótima escolha Sr. Lúcifer, este é um crime muito pedido, mas estou com outras duas pessoas com o mesmo desejo...

Lúcifer: Quem são elas?

Abel: Uma é a Éris, que até hoje eu não sei se é mulher ou hermafrodita e o outro é Poseidon, mas é uma bichona. Apesar de que A-DO-RO as massagens sexuais que ele faz em mim quando vem aqui.

Lúcifer: "Ai meu Deus, quer dizer, ou melhor, quer Pensar, ai meu Inferno, eu vou ter que pedir ajuda para essas bichas loucas e esta mulher que é duvidosa" Bem Sr. Sexy, ops, quer dizer, Abel, eu quero contratar os serviços dos três para eu poder dominar a Terra.

Abel: Tudo bem, vou abrir um Chat com os dois aí você faz a proposta.

Abel apertou alguns botões, deu uns murros no telefone, xingou Graham Bell, até que funcionou no tranco...

Éris: Vai Popo, me deixa dominar aquelas suas "placas" que adoram se mexer, prometo que você adorará que eu enfie os dedos nela!

Poseidon: Nem vem com este papo Éris, da última vez que você enfiou o dedo em alguma coisa minha você quase destruiu tudo! Nossa, arrebentou todo o meu Templo de prazer, como eu iria satisfazer meus generais marinas?

Abel: Popo, você está me traindo?

Poseidon: De maneira nenhuma Abel, jamais que eu faria isto, o que eu estava falando é que a última vez que eu a deixei brincar com as placas tectônicas, ela conseguiu destruir o Templo do Prazer, onde estava cheio de mulheres para meus generais marinas.

Lúcifer: Não querendo ser chato, mas já sendo, eu quero dominar a Terra! Será que as três garotas podem me ajudar?

Poseidon: Vingar Athena, legal, quero sim.

Abel: Se o Popo vai, eu também vou, só para ficar grudadinho com ele, meu lindinho!

Poseidon: Você também é muito lindo!

Éris: É impressão minha ou este anime só tem viado? De qualquer maneira, eu entro nisto, vai ser legal prender a Athena e a transformá-la em homossexual, aí eu poderei descabaçá-la!

Lúcifer: Tudo bem, vocês podem fazer o que quiserem. Só que eu preciso do cosmo de vocês para reviver meus quatro súditos fiéis, de que tão fiéis queimam até a rosca se eu pedir!

Os quatro súditos: Não queimamos não!

Lúcifer: Continuando... Então, façam maldades na Terra, tente destruí-la, eu matarei os dourados, farei os bronzeados sofrerem, farei Athena sofrer como Cristo e daí deixo a Terra para os três, tchau!

_Tu Tu Tu_

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

__

Sim, apenas um pequeno capítulo que servirá de introdução e para deixar os leitores com água na boca pelo que estar por vir. Será que Lúcifer derrotará Athena agora e apagará esta imagem de Bichona? Éris é Homem ou Mulher? Poseidon vão deixar que toquem nas placas que se mechem dele? Os fiéis súditos de Lúcifer queimaram a rosca? Estas respostas e outras perguntas aparecerão no próximo capítulo, ou no próximo, ou no próximo...

Abraços.


End file.
